La Razón por la que Me Atrapó
by Lord Yavetil
Summary: Todos recordamos ese momento en que Enel fulminó a nuestra arqueóloga en la frente con un destello de trueno, y que antes de caer Zoro la atrapó en sus brazos. pero alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Que razones tuvo para hacerlo? o mejor dicho, que habrá pensado Robin con eso que sucedió. Songfic.


Bueno chicos, otro de mis SongFics de ZoRo y esta vez utilicé la canción de **Back on the Ground** del mismo artista **James LaBrie** y del mismo álbum de **Impermanent Resonance**. Es obvio que me gusta este álbum y contiene canciones perfectas para poder crear lo que sea. Espero que les guste

* * *

Apenas podía abrir mis ojos después de tanto abatimiento. Lo podía sentir en el aire. Podía olerlo dentro de mí. Los grandes íconos que me rodeaban entre las ruinas solamente lograban ser esos preceptos que negaban una verdad escondida en las edades. Pensando que no había más esperanzas para mí, sentía como el mundo me estaba negando la posibilidad de querer conocer la verdad de como inició todo esto y solamente en mis recuerdos, puedo ver todo lo que he aprendido con el paso del tiempo.

Sé que a veces soy muy desconfiada y emano desconfianza entre los que no me conocen, gracias a la reputación que me he tenido que jugar con el paso de los años. Desde niña he creído que no he tenido la esperanza de hallar la paz luego del sacrificio que alguien que consideré amigo, arriesgando su vida por mí. Al huir siempre pensé que el mundo me podía dar una luz de esperanzas, pero solo lo hacían para cobrar la recompensa que mi cabeza valía, mientras el mundo se consumía en la sabiduría de las edades. Al ir creciendo y de ir conviviendo de organización en organización, siempre he hallado el modo de obtener un buen uso de lo que valía mi inteligencia, pero aun así mi pasado goteaba en sangre. Una deuda sin poder saldar.

Pasaron los años hasta que gracias a una organización criminal, pude ver como conocí a un grupo de chicos quienes al principio dudaron de mí, pero que a los segundos me acogieron en su tripulación. Aún recuerdo como Luffy sin siquiera conocerme bien me dijo que podía estar con ellos y pertenecer a su grupo de aventuras, pero siempre supe que la situación no era así de fácil. Con el resto no se me hizo difícil. Recuerdo que Sanji fue el segundo en estar de acuerdo. El señor doctor me tenía miedo pero cuando escarbé en la peluda panza del pequeño reno adorable, obtuve su afecto. Usopp me temía pero eso cambio cuando pudo ver que podía llegar a ser una bromista como su capitán. Nami era la más observadora entre todos ellos, pero fue fácil persuadirla con detalles simples como unas piedras preciosas. Ya al ir convenciendo uno a uno de poder ser alguien que podía estar con ellos en esa tripulación, hubo solo uno que no estuvo de acuerdo con que yo quisiese estar con ellos. Zoro.

Ese chico demostraba ser alguien que no se dejaría convencer por cualquier triquiñuela, pero supe que de algún modo si no encajaba en la tripulación, él sería el primero en asegurarse que yo pagaría las consecuencias de todo lo malo. Ahora después de unas cortas aventuras y de haber recordado como fue que llegué lejos de todo, habiendo estado delante de un sujeto que se autoproclamaba "Dios", deseando condenar al mundo que ni siquiera creó, probando nuestra lealtad insipiente. Es entonces cuando abro mis ojos de las dolencias que demostraba al estar en el suelo de unas ruinas antiguas y comienzo a mirar el agitado cielo que se hallaba a mi alrededor.

_You lost in outer space_

_And I don't mean to burst your balloon_

_Put yourself in my place_

_While you orbit around the moon_

Mientras yo estaba tratando de recomponerme de mis heridas internas, luego de haberle dicho a Luffy a donde se había ido ese falso dios que deseaba acabar con el mundo, recupero mi conciencia y trato de recordar mejor como es que llegué a esa situación. Alzo mi vista a mi alrededor y veo que hay unos cuantos cuerpos caídos cerca de mí, pero entre ellos puedo discernir el cuerpo de alguien peculiar que estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo, por enfrentarse directamente a ese dios. Era Zoro.

_You know I've tried my best_

_You never gave me the time of day_

_And now you're out of breath_

_And heading 'cross the Milky Way_

Ese hombre que no temió en correr a atacar a un sujeto poderoso que le llevaba mucha ventaja en muchos aspectos, ahora estaba tendido en el suelo, derrotado con facilidad. Debo admitir que solo el hecho de pararse ante alguien y suprimir su tiranía con ataques, es lo que me sorprendió demasiado aun estando yo en mi estado de debilidad por causa de la misma petrificación que recibí. Yo lo veo a esa distancia y es cuando tras haber visto como ocurrió todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor y luego de haber calificado en esa concepción del dios de ser "uno de los cinco elegidos", comencé a verlo de un modo distinto.

_Gotta get your feet back on the ground_

_Shake off the stardust_

_Gotta get your feet back on the ground_

_Just not on Venus_

_Don't make it any worse_

_Just throw it in reverse_

_Come on, come on_

_Come on down to earth_

_Gotta get your feet back on the ground_

_Back on the ground_

_Back on the ground_

No resultaba ser un hombre que lucía como un idiota por no saber a qué se estaba enfrentando. Él mismo sabía a qué se enfrentaba después de ver como dominaba el poder del rayo, cosa a la que era la única en la que se aferró ese patético dios. Estaba mirándolo fijamente y entre mi fatiga pude recordar que algo muy extraño había ocurrido que no me imaginé jamás en la vida. Contra todos los pronósticos, ese mismo hombre que siempre ha visto maneras de desconfiar de mí porque siempre supo quién era yo y la clase de mujer con la que lidiaba, hizo algo que nunca esperé en mi vida. Tras haber sido fulminada por Enel con un destello de ese rayo, dejándome completamente electrificada mientras iba cayendo al suelo, corrió hacia mí y me sostuvo en su brazo para que no cayese contra el suelo.

_Riding a solar wind_

_As you weave through Saturn's rings_

_You dig your heels in_

_But that's not gonna solve a thing_

Es aquí cuando comienzo a hacerme preguntas que rondan por mi cabeza, mientras me encuentro aquí tendida en el suelo, recostando mi espalda sobre una pared resquebrajada y mi vista directamente hacia el cazador de piratas. ¿Por qué me sostuvo al caer? Mejor reformulo la pregunta: ¿Qué razones tenía él para hacer ese gesto de cortesía hacia mí, cuando no le he demostrado que valgo para que haga eso? ¿No se supone que no confía en mí? ¿Qué pudo haber motivado a ese chico?

_You know I've tried my best_

_You never gave me the time of day_

_And now you're out of breath_

_And heading 'cross the Milky Way_

Creo que son demasiadas preguntas y una a una de ellas las voy respondiendo en mi interior. No creo que ese chico tuviese razones para evitar que cayese, simplemente podía ser una orden que su capitán le haría en caso de proteger a sus nakamas. Quizá de ese modo sería una muestra que él me hacía a mí para que confiase plenamente en ellos y que yo pudiese ser alguien que quisiese estar con ellos por las razones correctas y no para que los use con mis propósitos.

Tal vez pueda ser una razón en la que me estaba proponiendo cuidarnos mutuamente sin traiciones ni nada por el estilo, ya que sabían que mi naturaleza era esa, luego de salir de la presencia de los trabajadores de Baroque Works. Me estaba demostrando confianza como esa que tenía que demostrar entre todos.

_Gotta get your feet back on the ground_

_Shake off the stardust_

_Gotta get your feet back on the ground_

_Just not on Venus_

_Don't make it any worse_

_Just throw it in reverse_

_Come on, come on_

_Come on down to earth_

_Gotta get your feet back on the ground_

_Back on the ground_

_Back on the ground_

Pero luego de haber pensado muchas cosas y de haber meditado profundamente en tantas teorías y en otras tonterías, comienzo a ahondar en mis pensamientos y en mis dudas. ¿Qué otras razones me estaba demostrando el cazador de piratas por haberme salvado de la caída? Cada vez mis pensamientos se hacían confusos y era hora de tener que atreverme a pensar con más seriedad.

- ¿Qué razones tendrías para evitar que cayese?

Luego de haber dicho esto, cruzo mis antebrazos y hago crear unos Piernas Fleurs en el cuerpo del cazador de piratas y lo hago traer directamente hacia donde yo estaba. Teniéndolo cerca de mí, extiendo mis manos y lo volteo ya que estaba boca abajo y sostengo su cabeza malherida en mis muslos, para poder intentar encontrar una respuesta a través de su rostro adormecido, pero ¿Quién haría eso? No soy una psíquica que lee ese tipo de cosas.

_No tractor beam to pull you here_

_And breaking through the atmosphere_

_The vacant space between your ears doesn't get it, doesn't get it_

Ahí estaba yo, como una idiota. Sosteniendo la cabeza de este chico con mis manos, tratando de pensar y pensar. Eso era lo único que podía hacer en esa situación. Pensar acerca de esto que no me dejaba en paz, y el responsable era este hombre que estaba delante de mí.

- Ojala pudiese escuchar de tus propios labios la verdad… estemos calmados que Luffy se encargará de Enel.

¿A quién quería engañar? Eso no era lo que quería decir.

- Al parecer tendré que irme con esa pregunta hacia la tumba… quizá lo pregunte un día, señor espadachín.

No me atrevía a despertarlo de su estado, pensando que podía reaccionar de una manera completamente extraña. Quizá pudiese encontrar otra manera de tratarme con desprecio como lo ha estado haciendo desde que me uní a ellos.

_You know I've tried my best_

_You never gave me the time of day_

No deseaba que pudiese conocer mis preguntas y dudas. ¿Por qué? Es muy simple. Por miedo. Ese miedo de aquello que nos hace ser otras personas por creer que de algún modo siendo nosotros mismos podríamos ser desechados. Miedo a tener que enfrentar la verdad cuando no sabemos cómo encararla con los armamentos necesarios. Miedo a saber que cuando le haga esas preguntas, piense que soy una mujer desesperada de atención y sea otra razón por la cual me desechase.

- Supongo que no podré agradecerte de otra manera.

Era la verdad. No existía alguna razón suficiente que me hiciese hacer algo por él en esos momentos y como se encontraba. Más bien pensaba que hacía mucho con solo tenerlo recostado en mis muslos, sosteniendo su cabeza con mis manos con tanta suavidad para no despertarlo.

_Gotta get your feet back on the ground_

_Shake off the stardust_

_Gotta get your feet back on the ground_

_Just not on Venus_

_Don't make it any worse_

_Just throw it in reverse_

_Come on, come on_

_Come on down to earth_

_Gotta get your feet back on the ground_

_Back on the ground_

_Back on the ground_

Pero es cuando descubrí que si hay un modo perfecto para agradecerle por haberme sujetado en su fuerte brazo. Era una razón que nunca en mi vida esperé tener que hacer para poder demostrar mi gratitud. Nunca lo hice por nadie y no pensaba hacerlo por nadie más, después de haber sido vituperada, despreciada y perseguida por todos para procurar mi muerte o el dinero que recibirían por la recompensa de mi cabeza.

- Creo que de este modo te agradeceré, Zoro.

Y luego de ver fijamente su sereno rostro en su inconsciencia, comencé a sentir mi corazón latir demasiado rápido por dos cosas. Primero, jamás creí sentirme así por causa de alguien y segundo, porque esperaba poder hacerlo sin que se despierte. Acerqué mis labios hacia los de este chico y lo besé. Sí, lo besé directamente en sus labios. Esos labios que parecen ser severos cuando habla, pero con una suavidad de piel que no sabré describir nunca. ¿Por qué mi mente me llevó a hacer eso? No lo sé, supongo que es algo que nunca sabré con total realidad.

- Gracias por no dejarme caer.

Luego de esto, recuesto mi cabeza hacia la pared y mantengo mi mente en completo descanso. Supongo que si el cazador de piratas despertaría de su inconsciencia, se llevaría una grata sorpresa por lo que estaría viendo. Sea como sea, no me importaba.

_Gotta get your feet back on the ground_

_Shake off the stardust_

_Gotta get your feet back on the ground_

_Just not on Venus_

_Don't make it any worse_

_Just throw it in reverse_

_Come on, come on_

_Come on down to earth_

_Gotta get your feet back on the ground_

_Back on the ground_

_Back on the ground_

Así que recuerdo de nuevo la pregunta que me hice anteriormente. ¿Por qué razón fue que Zoro me atrapó en sus brazos para no dejarme caer? No lo sé, quizá nunca lo sabré y eso será lo que siempre me apenará tener que creer. Pero yo misma puedo hacer mis propias conclusiones y creo que la respuesta que puedo hacerme es esta. Porque quizá después de varios días de convivencia, él sabe que me aceptará como uno de los suyos, porque a lo mejor sabe muy bien que me defenderá del mal y eso le hace enojar, porque tal vez él sepa que daría su vida por mí tarde o temprano y quiso calmar su conciencia sabiendo que si lo iba a hacer algún día, hoy sería el día perfecto para hacerlo.

¿Pero saben que es lo que creo? Lo que creo es que detrás de toda esa seriedad y malgenio, se encuentra un chico que si le dan amor, puede llegar a ser alguien más sensible. ¿La razón por la que no me dejó caer? Porque me ama.


End file.
